


Are you crying when there's no one around?

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, WhiteRose 69 Minutes, high elf!Weiss, prompt: dungeons and dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: The mage sees the way she stiffens and reaches to press pale fingers against a tan wrist. It’s almost like she can hear the question that’s settled on the tip of the rogue’s tongue. “What does it look like?”Emotion swells in Ruby’s chest, and she’s thankful for the umpteenth time that she has Weiss as a partner. “It’s like a snowstorm, but made of gold.” The awe in her voice causes the elf to giggle, and Weiss has to cover her mouth shyly.“When have you ever seen snow?”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR 69 Minutes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Are you crying when there's no one around?

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm still alive

_ Feeling my hands start shaking _ _   
_ _ Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed _ _   
_ _ I'm sorry but I have no choice, you're only getting better _ _   
_ _ Maybe you have your reasons _ _   
_ _ Maybe you're scared, you're feeling down _ _   
_ _ Are you crying when there's no one around? _ _   
_ _ Oh then maybe, maybe if you hold me baby _ _   
_ _ Let me come over I would tell you secrets nobody knows _ _   
_ _ I can not overstate it, I will be overjoyed _

Overjoyed by Matchbox Twenty

Traveling around Remnant had become a favorite as far as past times go. It had been around a year since Ruby had stumbled upon the graceful mage that kept her alive through most dungeons and against most dragons. (There was one time that things had gotten just a little rough and tumble, but straights were not  _ dire _ .)

Today’s mission was a simple retrieval job. The location is a small cave just outside of Vale and the item in question was a staff of great power if the wizard that hired them was anyone to go off of. The danger was listed as moderate, so Ruby and her fabulous spellcaster partner, Weiss, opted to go as a duo, rather than bring the other half of their quartet. 

“This is going to be so much fun!” Ruby coos, trying and failing to reach for Weiss with a playful hug.

“This is a  _ job,  _ Ruby.” The high elf snorts stepping away, “not some game to play. We could  _ die _ if we’re not careful.”

Stopping in her tracks, Ruby frowns. “It can be fun if we make it fun!” She pouts, placing closed fists on her hips. 

Blue eyes roll as Weiss waves absently, continuing her trek. “Last time you tried to make it fun your sister almost threw you off a cliff.”

The memory brings a soft flush to the rogue’s cheeks and Ruby scuffles forward, back in step with her elven companion. “That was  _ Yang’s _ fault! Not mine.” She gives her friend a confidant smile, but Weiss simply rolls her eyes again.

“I’ll be sure to let her know that when we get back.”

“Uhhh-” Ruby faulters, stumbling a few steps before she catches back up with Weiss. “No need for all that!”

* * *

They arrive at the aforementioned cave as the sun peaks high in midday, and Weiss huffs tugging her robes away from her chest with a sigh. The Atlesian didn’t handle the heat very well, but hopefully, the cave would lead further underground to help her cool off. 

As they enter the darkness of the cave, Weiss wordlessly casts night vision on her partner. Ruby can feel Weiss’ magic wrap around her, warm and cool in different ways. She can feel their unspoken bond in the moments before and during the spell, and it makes her chest tighten and her heart twinge in a way she doesn’t think is bad. Silver eyes twinkle and Ruby can suddenly see everything the cave has to offer. 

The rock formations that wrap around the tunnel shows a clear path into the recedes of the darkened dungeon. Glancing at her partner she smiles, and Weiss follows her lead wordlessly. This is how their duo missions usually went. Even if they kept up a steady banter prior to arriving, once on location they would fall into a focused silence. Weiss follows Ruby without question, and Ruby trusted Weiss to be there to catch her if she fell. 

In comparison, Weiss knows Ruby will always take her into consideration. There was never an argument simply because their decisions would be the same more often than not, and she liked it that way. Too much conversation left too much room for  _ miscommunication _ , and she had had just about enough of that growing up,  _ thank you very much _ .

At the end of a particularly winding path, they come across a forked passage. Weiss looks to Ruby with an arched brow, and the rogue takes a deep breath. Her own magic was different. It wasn’t stored where she assumes Weiss keeps hers. Instead, Ruby reaches into her chest and grabs hold of the thin strands of silver there. The magic is always faint, a glimmer of what it could be beneath the layers of skin and sinew. She can feel the heat reach up to her eyes, just enough magic to catch the glimmer of whatever was hidden in the deepest chamber of this cave. There’s a snowfall of gold that glitters and flows through the right passage, but not the left. 

“Right.” She murmurs lightly, and Weiss nods as they fall back in step together. 

The cool air of the cave does nothing to soothe the tensed muscles of their shoulders. The further the duo makes it into the cave’s innermost chamber the more oppressive the energy becomes. The passage break open to a cavern that could only be the center of a mountain they passed on their way to the opening of the cave. There, at the center of the opening, is the relic they’re sent to retrieve. 

Ruby’s magic eyes still see the flurry of gold that wraps around the object, and she almost points it out to Weiss. The mage sees the way she stiffens and reaches to press pale fingers against a tan wrist. It’s almost like she can hear the question that’s settled on the tip of the rogue’s tongue. “ _ What does it look like? _ ”

Emotion swells in Ruby’s chest, and she’s thankful for the umpteenth time that she has Weiss as a partner. “It’s like a snowstorm, but made of gold.” The awe in her voice causes the elf to giggle, and Weiss has to cover her mouth shyly.

“When have you ever seen snow?” She asks playfully, smiling at the taller woman.

“I dunno. I just feel like it is y’know?” Weiss hums like she does know, and Ruby believes her. “Besides, you’ve described snow to us before.”

“That’s hardly the same.” The high elf scoffs, but any offense is lost on her cheerful companion. 

As a unit, they approach the object with caution. Nothing labeled this important is ever that easy to obtain. Ruby scans the area for any obvious traps, as Weiss focuses on a spell to detect any magical ones. 

Ruby reaches forward to grasp at the base of the hovering staff and watches as the flurry of glittering gold bursts lightly outward and both women sigh in relief. 

“See? Piece of cake.” 

Before Weiss can reply the ground begins to quake softly. She shoots an exasperated look towards her partner and both warriors make a run for the exit. Their escape is cut off by another, much heavier rumble, that causes their small passage to cave in, and trap them in the cavern with whatever was placed here to guard the artifact in their possession. 

From the center of the cave erupts a flood of oily black fluid that fills the expanse of the room before gathering into a towering draconic figure. The inky black dragon roars and ejects a swath of its fluids in their direction, and Ruby and Weiss doge in separate directions out of the way. Weiss begins a counterspell, but the creature zeros in on her, firing another shot that would have hit if not for Ruby’s quick reflexes. The speedy rogue dashes past the dragon and scoops Weiss into her arms just in time for the sludge to pass them both. 

“Distract it!” Weiss snaps, irritated at the situation, but not her partner. 

Ruby nods, understanding the implication, and zooms back towards the creature’s sloppy face. “Hey ugly!” She roars, tugging her weapon from its holster. The handle extends showing the full length of a scythe’s blade fitted with s crossbow mechanism at the end that she uses to slash openly at the beast’s form. She jumps back and fires three bolts into its face when it doesn’t react but its attention is set firmly on Weiss. Another dangerous attack nearly hits her partner, but Ruby yangs the beast sideways with a sturdy strike to a back leg sending its shot wide.

Cool magic fills the cavern and Ruby knows Weiss is close to completing whatever incantation she’s set her mind to, but the beast is desperate to take her down. Another dangerous strike darts towards the elf and Ruby makes a split-second decision just as Weiss lets loose a volley of ice into the creature’s chest. 

The beast is rocked back with Ruby clenched in its fist, and Weiss gasps as she plummets to the ground. The creature withers away, dissipating into shadows as it dies slowly, but Ruby isn’t moving.

“ _ Ruby!! _ ” Weiss yells, running towards her partner with a choked sob. “No, no, no!” She’s not breathing, and Weiss can feel the warmth leaving her body in the rapidly cooling cave. Her spell has caused a small snowstorm, but she can’t grasp the irony of the situation with the woman she probably loved dying in her arms. “Wake up you dolt!” She shouts clenching the damned artifact against Ruby’s limp form. “You’re not leaving me! I haven’t even told you-” Her words catch in her throat and a sob wracks her frame, hunched over her silver-eyed idiot. 

The mage stiffens, pulling back from Ruby’s form, “I’m not letting you.”

* * *

She’s  _ cold _ . It’s a cold Ruby’s sure she’s never felt before. Something that’s seeped into her clothes, past her skin, and into her bones. Weiss’ magic is there, pushed forward by something else,  _ something stronger _ . Her breath comes to her like a bolt of lightning and everything hurts. She feels like she just lived through the worst of Yang’s hugs, but like one thousand times, and she can hardly move. What truly pulls her from her pan filled stupor is the sound of crying. She opens her eyes slowly, trying not to focus too hard on the fact that it hurts to bend her fingers.

Weiss is hunched over her body, tears still streaming down her face even as her eyes brighten at Ruby’s movement. She’s pulled roughly forward into warm pale arms as Weiss gives her a hug tight enough to give Yang a run for her money. “Weiss?”

The elf laughs, something wet and almost broken, held together with sap and honey. “Yes, Ruby?”

“You’re right, snow is much prettier than I thought.” 

Weiss laughs again, pulling away but keeping a tight hold on a tan hand. “I told you so.”

“It’s still not prettier than you, though.”

She’s shoved backward lightly as Weiss stands with a huff, “Get some rest dolt. I’m going to find a way out of here.”

Ruby smiles and watches Weiss walk away. She looks back towards the roof of the cave and smiles as she watches the thin flakes fall easily towards her face. She hadn’t lied. As pretty as snow or anything was, nothing would outshine Weiss, even after crying. 

**Author's Note:**

> please consider following me on twitter, tumblr, or Instagram as @gaymerkree


End file.
